


Fernando’s and Valeria’s Wedding (Set in the Future)

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [6]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Beautiful, Birth, Cute Ending, F/M, Gore (childbirth), I love you too much, Kinda thought the proposal made absolutely sense, Marriage Proposal, The last pairing is for later, awesome proposal, not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Fernando proposes to his childhood sweetheart.
Relationships: Carlos Sánchez/Carmen Sánchez, Ignacio/OC, Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez, OC/OC
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122





	Fernando’s and Valeria’s Wedding (Set in the Future)

Future fiction; Fernando and Valeria’s Wedding plus birth of first child:

Joaquín was openly crying as he found out that his baby girl was getting married. Fernando had proposed to her that evening and when she showed him the ring he burst out crying because he was so overwhelmed with happiness.

I was smiling ear to ear while telling Fernando to take care of our baby girl.

Flashback

Fernando was putting on his suit and tie, his brown Sánchez curl facing the mirror. Manolo, his father, came in, sporting a smile on his face. 

“Remember son, play from the heart.” Manolo advised him. Maria, his mother, leaned gently on the door, smirking. 

He laughed softly, “I know dad, that’s how you won mom over, right?” 

“Si, mijo.” Manolo smiled while Maria laughed out loud.

“Que, mi amor?” Manolo asked quizzically. 

“Well, I fell in love with you but not just because of you playing from the heart. You also didn’t kill the bull. And you were earnest and honest.” Maria smooched Manolo on the cheek. 

Later that evening

Fernando was leading Valeria to the town center and got out his black guitar and started playing, while singing. Valeria smiled lovingly at her boyfriend, he reciprocated the smile back to her.

I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much  
I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know it’s right  
I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much  
Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
to have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my own, I will fight  
I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much  
I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal  
There's love above love but it's mine 'cause  
I love you  
There's love above love and it's your’s cause  
I love you  
There's love above love and it's our’s if you  
Love me as much

He leaned in to kiss her and she reciprocated it. Then after they broke apart, he knelt down and presented a box. Valeria gasped as he opened the box revealing a sapphire ring with two diamonds encrusted on the sides with a silver band. 

She gasped. Fernando blushed bright red while managing to say, “Valeria, ¿me harías el honor de hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo y casarme conmigo?” (Translates as: Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest person in the world and marry me?)

“Si, mi amor, por siempre y para siempre.” (Translates as: Yes, my love, forever and ever. ) She put the ring on and embraced him. Not too far away, Joaquín and I shared a fist bump and high fives from Manolo and Maria inside the Mondragón estate. Joaquín still had to register what just happened as his eyes swelled with tears.

End of Flashback

I embraced Fernando and pecked him on the cheek as he chuckled, “Si mi suegra, yo también te quiero.” (Translates as: If my mother-in-law, I love you too. [Spanish to English grammatical error]) He embraced me back as Joaquín joined in hugging him as Valeria blushed in embarrassment as she too was being embraced by the Sánchez familia.

Adelita Scardelita Sánchez, was hugging her new sister in law tightly as Antonio was hugging her lower waist as he couldn’t quite reach his sister in law’s upper waist yet. 

My youngest son and daughter, Marco and Angie, named respectively were hugging Fernando’s upper thighs, as he ruffled their hair gently. 

Fernando patted their heads, in complete happiness. Many years ago he had fallen in love with Valeria when they were little. He wasn’t able to express his feelings for her until they both were in their late teen years. But once he did, those feelings were reciprocated.

They were going to have a Mexican Wedding. Where there’s tons of music and dancing and food. There were a ton of Mexican Wedding Traditions; such as, the thirteen coins, the money dance and much more.

Fernando took Valeria up to her room, while kissing her. My youngest children said simultaneously, “Eww!” 

Joaquín kissed my cheek gently while his mustache tickled my face. Manolo was strumming his guitar softly, while Maria hummed softly.  
Marco and Angie ran to their room and closed the door soon after. Manolo looked at Joaquín and he nodded. “Well,” he said, “when should the wedding be? I will be paying of course since I’m the bride’s father.” Fernando made his way down the stairs quietly so as to not interrupt us.

María responded with, “Well it’s really up to them still, and Joaquín you don’t have too.”

Manolo interjected, “Yeah we could pay for half of it, then you can cover the rest, what do you think?” He responded not really hearing the conversation well enough.

I asked, “Wait, isn’t it tradition for the bride’s family to cover most of the cost of the wedding?”

Joaquín answers, “It is.” He rubbed his temples with his hands as he looked at Manolo who was still strumming his guitar. Manolo stopped strumming once he realized that all eyes were on him.

“Si?” Manolo questioned having not heard the conversation well enough.

Fernán groans and wretched the guitar out of his father’s hands. “Come on dad, listen to people when they are talking to you! You and mom taught me that, come on dad, you’re better than this.” 

Manolo was to say the least shocked. To think, that his son would talk to him like this. It made him mad, but he realized his son was right. He hung his head low and said, “Sorry everyone, I guess I was in my own world. What were we talking about?”

María laughed, “You’re hopeless, mi esposo. We were just discussing who was paying for the wedding.” Manolo nodded. 

Fernán was about to say something when Val hurled herself down the banister of the stairs and onto his back catching him completely off guard as he fell to the ground. She landed on top of him laughing sheepishly, “Whoops, sorry Fernando, didn’t mean to bring you down with me.” Fernán got up and said, “Well at least you didn’t get hurt, that’s all I care about.” Val rolled her eyes. Her long light brown hair was in her face still, so Fernando brushed her hair off her face. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around.

In all the commotion, Manolo’s guitar flew up in the air and Maria managed to catch it with one hand. Manolo breathed a heavy sigh of relief, taking it from her and cradling the guitar like it was a baby. Adelita was busy in the twin’s room playing with her soon to be relatives. Fernando set down his fiancé and kissed her softly.

A couple of weeks later

Today was the wedding of Fernando and my daughter, Val. We spent the morning dressing her up, and praying before we left for the church. The CandleMaker was there with, The Book of Life. La Muerte and Xibalba came too. Father Domingo and the CandleMaker officiated the ceremony. Maria, Joaquín and I were chosen as the godparents, because Manolo was already playing with his mariachi friends. They started playing the Wedding March and out came my daughter in a very elegant dress fit for a princess. Fernando whom had been standing in front of the officiates, was now sweating profusely. He could barely contain his excitement as his gorgeous bride walked down the aisle as Joaquín had switched gears and was walking her down the aisle. Once she got the aisle’s end, Father Domingo spoke, “Who gives this woman away?” 

Joaquín and I answered simultaneously, “We do.” 

Fernando and Valeria had a lazo tied in a figure eight around both of their necks. Then the CandleMaker spoke, "Let the union of binding together this rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary be an inspiration to you both. Remember the holiness necessary to preserve your new family can only be obtained by mutual sacrifice and love."

Then the wedding progressed to the Thirteen Coins Ceremony. Then Fernando presented Val with the thirteen coins and then a box was placed on top of the coin pile, they represented the couple's unity, as well as the groom's promise to provide for his wife and his family, afterwards he gave them to Joaquín for safekeeping.

Father Domingo said, “Do you take Fernando Carmelo Sanchez to be your husband?”

Valeria Mondragón said, “I do.”

Fernán repeated the vows to Val. Then the lazo was removed and the CandleMaker said, “By the power, vested in us, by the Book of Life....”

Father Domingo finished, “we now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss......the groom?!” He laughs earnestly. Valeria shares her first kiss as a newlywed wife with her one of a kind husband before the priest could finish his sentence.

The party afterwards went in full swing. The money dance commenced first. Which is a dance where the attendees pay to dance with the bride and groom. This is so that relatives and attendees take turns dancing with the bride and groom and pinning money on their clothes, which allows the couple to spend a few moments with each of their guests.

Valeria spun around with her Uncle, the General, as he clipped money to her dress, “Congratulations, mi sobrina. [Translates to: My Niece]” He whispered to her into her ear as they spun around the dance floor. 

“Ay, gracias, Tío [Uncle].” She hugged her Uncle before dancing off with the other guests. 

Fernando came waltzing by, dancing with me as I had clipped some money to his clothes. “Oye, general. Want to Dance?” He whispered. At that, the General’s mouth hung open in shock and he began muttering furiously. Fernando starts to laugh uncontrollably as he knew that would freak the General out. The guests around the couple had formed a giant heart as guests took turns dancing with the bride and groom. “I’m just kidding, grandfather, you should lighten up.” The General’s face was more than just shock but rage was mixed in as well. 

“I’ll have you know, I’m a very respected figure in this town and I won’t tolerate you making me look bad.” He gritted his teeth in utter annoyance.

Fernando realized his mistake and earnestly apologized. With that the General laughed his head off. “Oh, this is just too funny, well boy, you are more gullible than I thought.” Fernando popped a blood vessel (anime style) as he stared angrily at him. 

“Oh, ha-ha-ha.” Fernán retorted through gritted teeth. Valeria noticed the awkward situation and excused herself to escort him off to calm him down. 

Manolo saw the whole thing and shook his head in disappointment at the way the General was behaving. María agreed and went to talk with her father about that and he realized that he shouldn’t have teased him for that so he apologized and Fernando forgave him.

About 1 year later

It was November 2nd when Valeria went into labor and everyone panicked and had her go to their [Fernando and Valeria] bedroom in their own house. The ancestors of Manolo, Manolo, María as well as Joaquín and I, all came in, like how a breeze goes by you. 

Fernando was pacing in the room adjacent to said room over and over as his wife was in labor. Joaquín was just as antsy as he sat on a fainting couch along with Manolo who sat on the same couch. Maria and I were allowed in the room, I pitied Fernando because both of us had our husbands when we were delivering our children.

“Oooooh, oooh, this hurts.” Valeria moaned in pain. Maria dabs at her face with a rag, and comforts her. Valeria kept taking deep breaths while straining to push the baby out. I was on the other side of her, acting as her birthing coach.

The midwife and doctor and nuns were all present in the birth, in the end many hours had past before something glorious happened. Finally, a shrill cry filled the room. Fernando immediately burst into the room followed immediately by my husband and Manolo and our children, as well as Manolo’s ancestors.

A baby boy was squirming in the blanket he was swaddled in, as he was given to his mother. He groaned and wriggled around as his mouth opened and he made a gesture toward where the milk was; with his mouth. He immediately started suckling on Valeria’s breast. “What’s his name, honey?” I asked.

“Well, we were thinking about the name, Carlos Jorge Sanchez.”  
“Carlos.....it’s perfect.” Manolo then completely broke down crying for that was his dad’s name. Joaquín patted him on the back in comfort. 

In a wispy like breeze, Manolo felt his father standing right behind him as well as his mother. Carlos and Carmen had tears in their eyes as they watched the scene unfold.

Carmen whispered, “They named their son after you isn’t that great!” Carlos sucked in a breath trying not to cry as he nodded. The baby released itself from Valeria (when I say the baby it’s because I don’t want to get confused about which Carlos Sanchez I’m writing about.)

Fernando walked up cautiously as the baby continued to wriggle slightly in his wife’s arms. “Want to hold him?” Valeria asked sweetly though a little out of breath.

He nodded slightly as he held his arms out. Maria fixed his arms and then Valeria put the baby into his arms. The baby almost immediately grasped one of his fingers. Fernán started to get teary eyed.  
“Hello, little buddy.” He said as his voice broke slightly. 

Joaquín had tears streaming down his face as did Manolo. The other children had been brought in by General Posada. Adelita immediately walked over and peered over her older brother’s shoulder and awed at the baby. Alejo came up behind her with Marco on his shoulders. 

Angie went to, and Adelita once she was done awing at the newborn, lifted her up to see the baby as well. 

Carlos openly weeped at the sight before him. On top of that he was also crying at the aspect of having the baby named after him. Carmen comforted him as he blew his nose into Carmen’s hanky.

In came Adelita’s boyfriend, Ignacio, a local orphan from the orphanage. The two made such a sweet couple. Adelita greeted him with a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

He talked with us for a while before he asked Adelita to join him for a date, she happily accepted. They had been dating a few years. It was about time.......

**Author's Note:**

> (Next fanfic is about when Adelita gets engaged to Ignacio the orphan.)


End file.
